Golf ball set-up devices are known. However, known set-up devices have generally been prone to inaccurate operation, in that many have been inconsistent or ineffective in correctly teeing the ball. Over-complexity has also been an issue, with many golf ball set-up devices having a high parts-count and an associated low mean time between failures. Many set-up devices are also difficult or inconvenient to operate, and may cause some wear-and-tear on the golfer's clubs, where it is required to pull on rods, handles or hooks with an outstretched club.
Due to the number of moving parts required, it is typical for a golf ball set-up apparatus to suffer part failure due to friction between adjacent parts. Due to the tight tolerances that are typically required to correctly set up the golf ball, slight wear can result in a failure to function properly. Similarly, as parts begin to wear, friction may increase as part fit and dimensions are altered, and friction may increase, hastening failure and causing the mechanism to stick in certain positions.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a golf ball set-up apparatus that can easily, accurately and consistently set-up a golf ball with a minimum of cost, effort and ball-handling errors.